


Paint A Pretty Picture

by thebrickmaster



Series: Critically Gay [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrickmaster/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Beau is trying to get her law degree but keeps getting stuck. Jester thinks she can help this writers block





	Paint A Pretty Picture

The clicking of Beau's keyboard floods the office she and Jester share with noise. Beau tries to put the finishing touches on her law thesis but keeps falling short. It just doesn't sound right, no matter what she does her synthesis just comes out wrong. Beau frustrated and angered slams her hands on the old wooden desk and heaves as the wood creaks back in retaliance. 

“It's fucking bullshit,” she screams “fuck!” 

Jester gets up from her desk. which runs perpendicular to Beau's. She grabs Beau's wrists, a trick that had calmed Beau down before. 

“You are okay Beau,” Jester’s attempt to reassure her girlfriend falls short when Beau shakes Jester off her.

“No I'm not, I'm gonna fail this fucking assignment, and then I'll fail the test and I'll never get my fucking degree.” Beau realized what she'd said and done and threw herself into a pool of apologies. “Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just upset at myself.”

“I am okay Beau,” she approached Beau again this time electing to wrap her arms slowly around Beau's neck. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really, sorry” Beau looked up from the ground to meet Jester's gaze.

“Why are you apologizing? You already apologized for yelling.” Jester held Beau’s gaze “If there is nothing you think I can do, there is nothing I can do, simple.” 

Jester tilted her head up to reach Beau. The kiss was comforting not pushing and not asking for anything, it was reassurance and comfort. Jester wanted to make sure Beau to feel safe. 

“Let's step away from the essay for now Beau” Jester said as she took Beau's hand and walked her to their bedroom. 

It was nothing grand or lavish but it was definitely nicer than the complex they used to share. The old tile floor went well the the sleek wood of the bed frame and pastel green walls. 

“Take off your shirt please Beauregard,” Jester walks over to her nightstand and opens the second drawer. “and your bra, if you even have one on” she looks up from the drawer to wink at Beau before turning back. 

“Jester I'm-”

Jester cut her off with a strange noise closing her drawer “just shush Beau, trust me, now lie down on your stomach a top the bed,” she appreciated her girlfriends toned abs before adding “please” in a tone she knew Beau could never resist. 

Beau heaved a sigh and threw herself on the bed, rolling over so she was on her stomach. Beau heard the drawer open again followed up by the sound of a jar lid popping. A cool liquid was being rubbed on her back by some sort of brush. Beau sighs softly in appreciation of the sensation before she asks “What in god's name are you doing?”

“Painting,”

Beau turned her head just enough to see Jester’s side. The sun was coming in through the curtains and softly hitting Jester, what a site to see. 

“Would you like to know what I'm painting Beau?” queried Jester.

Yeah,” she paused “whatcha painting Jess?”

“I'm painting a small campfire, we are all gathered around it. Fjord is talking to Caduceus and Nott is putting flowers in Yasha's hair, the bright colors look good in contrast to the dark of her hair. Molly is adamantly flirting with Caleb, they are brushing Caleb's hair behind his ear.” 

Gods, Beau thought, that is so like Jess. Fucking English major with a minor in art. The way she spoke sent chills down her spine, or was that the brush? 

Beau felt Jess adjust her weight, no longer straddling Beau’s hips but her thighs. She could feel Jester’s brush now just above the belt of her sweatpants. The strokes up and down Beau's back stopped as Jester brought her mouth to Beau's neck kissing it gently before dragging her lips down Beau's back all the way down to the belt again where she then continued to paint. 

A couple minutes later Beau felt Jester’s weight leave and she was a bit saddened by it, her weight was comforting. 

“all done!” Jess yelled as she capped and put away the paints. 

Beau groaned, she didn't want to get up now. 

“Come on Beau” Jester urged as Beau brought herself to sit up on the bed. The paint on her back felt sticky and Beau didn't want to move too much in case she'd ruin Jester's work. Beau reached for her phone on the nightstand, holding it out to Jester

“Insta?” Jester asked as she grabbed the phone

“Nah, it’s just for me really” Beau heard the click of the camera followed by the creaking of the bed. Beau was peppered with kisses from her girlfriend and regardless of how long they'd need together Beau still turned bright red when Jester did these kind of things, even in the private if their home. 

“Well I think you will be able to finish that essay now, after a quick shower of course” 

“Thanks Jess,”

“Anytime Beau”


End file.
